The Storyline
by NeonCrazyHands
Summary: What if things happened differently? What if things no one knew about happened? What if it was real life
1. Fire and Ice

**The Storyline**

**Prologue**

Many, many moons ago, long before Leonardo and his brothers had undergone mutation, Oroku Saki was an adult on the verge of becoming a wealthy and famous man in his city. He was like any other man at his age. He found comfort in his belongings, was amused by those around him – and even became fond of a certain woman he knew.

He remembers that life well.

His love for her was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Everything changed for Saki because of her. She seemed to understand him even though he said not many words in front of her. Just by looking at her, he already knew she was the one he was looking for – that someone he needed in life. Some_one_. Her. And he knew – for certain – that he was not wrong.

Nothing stopped them from being together. Soon, they decided to be together until death separated them. It was a happy night when Saki and Grace – that was her name – first went home after their wedding day. Saki had never been happier in all his life.

Soon, a baby boy with silken hair as black as his father's was brought into the world. His complexion was a pale white and felt softer than any feather known to the world. Grace and Saki were very pleased with him. There were no words to describe the feeling they had every time they held him in their arms. They called him Nicolae.

When Little Nicolae had turned two years of age and was well-educated and had eyes darker than midnight, another boy – identical to him – was born. He was a fragile thing and Saki remembered confusing him once for his Nicolae. Even for just a moment, the boys seemed like twins.

Yes, this was the happy life of Saki and Grace with their two sons, Nicolae and Damian. So for the time – months, years and whatever else – to come, they were a pleased and delighted family.

So when Nicolae turned a fair age of three years and Damian still on his first, a chain reaction started when four infant turtles and a certain container collided…

**Chapter 1 – Fire and Ice **

_Conrad sees more than what is necessary after Ice sets a fire…_

When the sun started to warm the air of New York City one late afternoon, no one could say this wasn't a lazy day for everyone. No one could go on for more than an hour without – stifling – a yawn. No other day could be so tempting to just stay at home, turn on the air conditioner and maybe take a nice catnap.

But that wasn't the case of Leonardo and his brothers.

With so many people occupied with their work and some others too tired to notice, Leonardo and his brothers had other plans for the afternoon. As the sun warmed the back of their necks and sweat dripped in fair amounts from their green foreheads, there was no other day – as perfect as this – to just jump from one rooftop to another going to April O'Neil's.

From the corner of his eye, Leonardo saw that Michelangelo was trying out some of his new goofy flips on the way. He was just in mid-chuckle when Raphael suddenly overtook him, jumping over his head.

"Man, all you guys are such slowpokes!" He called out, laughing.

"Cheater!" Donatello said in retort. "No one even called a race!"

And so, this went on and on until they arrived by April's window. Raphael dived right in, followed by Donatello. Michelangelo did a somersault in mid-air before hauling himself into the tiny room and Leonardo trailed after him a second after.

There were greeted by a very busy April. Her hair was not as neat as it was intended. She was counting a few suitcases on the floor. One remained open and the other three were stacked neatly against the corner of the wall.

Of course there was a reason for Leonardo and his brothers to intrude. They had promised to stop by and – perhaps – share a few farewells with April while she was going to visit her sister out of town. She told them it would only be a few days until she came back.

Michelangelo leaned on the window, smiling coolly. "Hey, April," he said.

April glanced at him wearily to return his smile then went over to the open suitcase, but Raphael beat her to it. With a playful smirk, he closed it for her. "What?" He grinned. "Hasn't Master Splinter always told us that fancy-schmancy be-a-gentlemen junk? I just thought I should be gettin' credit for this one _just_ for now."

Tucking some stray strands of hair from her forehead, April smiled, taking the suitcase from him and settled it down with the rest. "Sorry for the mess, guys. Packing was sort of last-minute to me." She blushed slightly and then looked at Raphael. "Well, I'll be sure to tell Master Splinter what a _great_ gentleman you were."

Donatello folded his arms across his chest with a smirk. "Yeah, Raph as a great gentleman…" He rolled his eyes for as far as Leonardo could see. "What an improvement!"

Leonardo chuckled, taking one of the suitcases while his brothers took another one each. "Hope you'll miss us, April," he said, unable to keep his voice from sounding sarcastic.

"Oh, I'll try." April grinned. "But I think it'll be hard…"

The van was already ready as they stacked the small – yet heavy – suitcases into the back of the vehicle and Raphael slammed the door shut. April, as if on cue, stepped into the driver's seat and waved them goodbye. Leonardo was in mid-wave when Michelangelo suddenly jumped on his shell, exaggerating his waves to April. "Get me something when you get back!" He yelled at top volume.

No one really knew what to say after watching the van drive off. They all watched as it turned into a black speck painted on the horizon and soon disappeared from their sight. It was soon going to be sunset and Leonardo – all of them – knew what that meant: television hour.

"Hey, guys?" Michelangelo's cracking voice suddenly made Leonardo snap out of his wandering thoughts. His littlest brother was the only one among the four of them who had his back now turned to the long, winding road. There was something in his voice that made Leonardo feel something wrong.

"What is it, dipstick?" Raphael asked without moving.

"Since when did April keep a baby fox at home?"

Leonardo blinked, his senses suddenly perking up more and more. A baby fox? "Mikey, are you sure you're not pulling a fast one on us?" He asked as he slowly spun around.

For a very brief moment, Leonardo expected to feel either cold water being hurled at them, or a blinding flash of light – or any of Michelangelo's pranks – but nothing happened. Instead of whatever practical joke Michelangelo had, there was a tiny brownish-orange tuft of fur, no larger than a plate, sitting on the one of the steps of stairs, cocking its head to side, staring at them.

It had a slender tail that swished back and forth, revealing a dipped-white color at the tip. It stared intently at all of them with its round black eyes, blinking in an odd rhythm, as its small pointy ears twitched from time to time. Indeed, this was a fox – a fox cub, to be precise.

Only when it blinked one more time and started licking its front paws did any one of them find the voice to speak.

"If April doesn't own it," Michelangelo said in a hopeful voice, "can we keep it? I've been trying to find Klunk a little playmate for some time now!"

Donatello shifted his position, looking ready to break into full sprint. "And if April _doesn't_ own it, then imagine the surprise she'll get seeing one of those things in her shop."

Clearly, anyone could read what he was trying to say. Catch the cub and bring it somewhere far away from April's shop – simple and should be easy enough. To Leonardo, catching a mere fox cub was just child's play compared to everything else they've been through.

"_Get it!_" Raphael was the first to jump at it.

But animals weren't as dull as they seemed. When seeing what they were supposed to accomplish, the cub perked up and sprinted up the stairs at an amazing speed. Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael followed it upstairs, eager to track it down for mere practice, but a reluctant Michelangelo kept trudging behind them, obviously in no mood to go fox cub hunting.

They followed the being up and down, across and back the shop. It was in fact hard to grab hold because of its small size but they enjoyed a challenge. But the challenge _really_ began when it pounced on the table, knocking down a lit candle to the ground.

A small spark of flames was sent to the wooden floor and a fire quickly spread across the room, making the whole place feel warmer than ever. The whole room seemed to glow a fiery red and the fire licked and devoured the wood.

"Guys, the fox is getting away!" cried a distressed Michelangelo.

"It's not important now! We have to try and put this fire out."

And as if someone had heard them, a mass of white sticky component extinguished the flames until a fair amount of the stuff was on the floor – and on them. A small white fog started to rise and they coughed it out again and again. It stung their eyes and the smell wasn't of any help either.

"What _are_ you?" came a voice from the fog.

Leonardo straightened himself out, waving the last of the fog away from him. He looked for the source of the voice and found a young man with a fire extinguisher in his hands, looking curiously at the four mutant turtles that so happened to be there at the moment.

And the young man's shoulder, the small fox cub sat with an innocent glint in its eyes.

"What _are_ you?" the young man repeated without a change of tone in his voice.

Leonardo took the opportunity to scrutinize the young man. He had oddly-colored hair; majority of it was light brown, but he could see the thin outline of black. (Had he _dyed_ his hair brown?) He wore a coat and tie, as if he had come from an office not too long ago. He had dark eyes that only light could be reflected from their blackness. Strange thing…Somehow his eyes were familiar. He didn't look much younger than any one of his brothers. Perhaps he was even a little older…

Leonardo wondered why he wasn't running yet. He wondered why he was still there, staring and wondering what they were – asking them questions totally impossible to answer in simple terms. But it was no illusion that the young man had paid no attention to his own wellbeing and simply stood there, rooted to the spot he had appeared from.

How could they just answer a question that was so hard to find an answer to? Leonardo didn't know if he should look at the young man straight in the eyes or take a glance at his brothers. He kept shifting his gaze from the man to the fox cub. So _he_ owned it. And that was how it got here.

"We're…mascots?" Michelangelo said.

But the young man only shook his head, dismissively. "Forget I asked. There's no point in asking something that can't be answered anyway."

Leonardo cleared his throat, realizing he had been idle for some time now. "Sorry," he said, trying to find the words to say, "but I didn't expect such a brave remark. You sounded as if you weren't scared at all."

The young man shrugged, making the fox cub jump down to the ground and lay down at its master's feet. "I don't see why I should be freaking out. I've seen worse in my lifetime, trust me."

"We didn't exactly catch your name," Donatello remarked.

"Conrad. And you are…?"

"I'm Leonardo.

"These are my brothers, Donatello.

"Raphael.

"And Michelangelo, or just Mikey."

At their names being called, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo each nodded in recognition. There was something about this man that Leonardo already liked. They didn't get the tone full of fear or anxiety when he talked to them. He addressed them as if they were normal – normal human beings that belonged in the world.

Michelangelo stepped forward, taking a closer look at the fox cub. It retreated, clambering up to its owner's shoulder once more. Such nimble movements for such a young animal…

"That's a cool fox you've got there." Michelangelo grinned. "Where'd you get him?"

The cub started to lick its owner Conrad's neck as he replied. "Kind of a long story, honestly. I just found him with Liam a long time ago and the two of us have been together since." He laughed as the cub started to lick him vigorously as if recalling the memory of when he had been found. "His name's Ice. Named after the place where we found him."

A strong surge wanted Leonardo to ask who this Liam was but he felt that now wasn't the right time. They couldn't just push questions at Conrad so much, especially since after he just stopped a fire from spreading in April's shop.

"Thanks for stopping the fire, Conrad," Donatello said, as if reading Leonardo's mind. "April would have us murdered if she got back and found the place burned to ashes."

Conrad shrugged as he started to pet the little fox cub. It was only then when Leonardo saw a blue collar around Ice's neck. "It wasn't trouble at all." Conrad grinned. "Besides, April asked _me_ to be in charge of her shop while she was gone." He looked up at them, his black eyes suddenly twinkling with a touch of mischievous guilt. "And it was Ice that started the fire…"

Ice was a very relaxed fox cub through Leonardo's short observations. He came when Conrad called him and never wandered off far from his owner. He seemed to take interest in the animal and found him very intriguing. _Very_ intriguing…

Now that the trouble was all over, they had settled down in April's living room with the television on and each ninja turtle in his own position on the couch with Conrad volunteering to sit on the rug with Ice by his side.

"Sure is a hot day, isn't it?" Conrad asked when the commercials started, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

Raphael switched channels and smirked. "With what you're wearing? I can't even imagine anyone wearing _that _in this heat wave…"

With a brief glance of himself, Conrad chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. But you can't help it if you're needed for an interview. They _always_ want you to dress up." He smiled, gazing at the television screen without objection. "Enough about me, let's talk about you. You're ninjas, aren't you?"

Michelangelo flashed a thumbs-up, grinning. "The one and only teenage mutant ninja turtles!"

"How'd you tell?" Donatello asked.

"After seeing your weapons, it was…obvious, I guess. I'm just used to seeing a ninja with a weapon," he replied.

"Yeah, we get that a lot…" Leonardo said, making himself more comfortable on the couch. "I see you've done your homework, then. Not everyone says the word ninja first…"

Conrad seemed to faze out or it was just Leonardo's imagination. He noticed even for just a few brief seconds as he compared what a ninja was to his weapons, Conrad's voice seemed to just trail off. Was he thinking of something? And if he was, about what?

A sharp – yet uneasy – chuckle from Conrad made Leonardo know clearly that he was out of his short trance. He scratched the back of his head, looking rather sheepish. "Ah, yeah. There are a lot that carry weapons with them. Anyone could think you were a samurai or something…" He paused and then looked around. "Hey, where's Ice?"

Leonardo looked around him as well. They were so engrossed in talking to one another, no one had noticed the fox cub slip away on his own. Conrad suddenly jumped up, looking panic-stricken. Anyone could tell from his expression that he was deeply worried about his cub.

"Whoa, Conrad, we'll find him," Donatello said, noticing his stress. "April's place isn't what I'd call a perfect place for hide-and-seek."

Conrad looked around frantically. "I know," he said, "but it's Ice's collar. Liam and I promised never to let that cub out of our sight _because_ of that collar!"

Leonardo approached Conrad and placed his hand calmly on his shoulder. Conrad wasn't much taller than him or any of his brothers even at full height. "Relax, Conrad. We'll find him. Now, what was in that collar of his that makes it so important for you and this Liam?"

Conrad sat down on the couch, sighing. "You see, when Liam – my brother – and I found Ice, he was already wearing the collar. Now, believe it or not, we found Ice when Liam and I were still ten. We noticed how Ice wasn't growing older and then sometimes we would find him wandering on his own and his collar was off. This collar is special – it means everything to me, Liam and even to Ice. If the collar is off his neck for more than twenty-four hours, then he'll die." He sighed. "I know I sound ridiculous, being so concerned for my fox cub and all, but Ice is the only thing that Liam and I share. We've had him for like seven years now. He's always been the bond Liam and I share. I just…don't want that bond broken now of all times…"

There was something in Conrad's voice in when he spoke of such that made Leonardo's spirits seem to falter. He couldn't understand how Conrad almost made him feel exactly what he felt. Nothing like it had ever occurred to Leonardo as possible.

Yes, he knew what it meant to be in such a bond with a brother. He should know – he had three others to share this sacred bond with. Leonardo could feel what Conrad was telling them. How he didn't want to break his and his brother's bond – so strong before but on the verge of failing them – to break as suddenly as it had started.

"Yes." Leonardo nodded, feeling determined as ever to help someone else. "I understand what you mean by the means of this bond…"

Conrad sighed. "Thank you…" He said. "I hope you didn't think I overreacted when Ice was missing…Anyway, we aren't certain that Ice already took his collar off. And if he did, we have twenty-four hours to put it back on him."


	2. Ice

**Chapter 2 – Ice **

_The reason for Ice's unique collar is explained…_

Soon, all present in April's apartment were looking up and down, under tables and chairs, cupboards, above shelves and even inside the kitchen for any hope to – perhaps – find a glimpse of a blue collar. Or even a certain fox cub.

Donatello went down on all fours and lifted the table cloth to take a look inside. He was greeted by a great amount of dust and got the feeling that perhaps April wasn't so keen on cleaning up just yet. But still no Ice…

He got up, looking around again. There was a slight possibility that the fox cub had already escaped from the shop and was already wandering on the streets. But that wasn't exactly what anyone would expect from a fox cub that had spent almost seven years with its owner.

Donatello ceased to forget that Conrad had implied Ice always wandering off. If Ice was always wandering off, then there must at least one place he always visited? There had to be...

"Hey, Conrad." Donatello spun around to face the young man, who had climbed on a chair to look over a tall shelf. Conrad looked as if he had almost lost balance, making Donatello feel much adrenaline in his veins. It was so close…yet Conrad caught himself so professionally. "Don't you think Ice could have gone somewhere he often shows up in?"

"What?"

"I mean, think about it. Ice is just a young fox. Usually they have instincts to go somewhere where they can, you know, do whatever they want to do. Doesn't Ice have that instinct?"

Conrad gazed at the floor, obviously thinking about it. No one spoke for what seemed to be an eternity. But Conrad looked up with eyes wide with an answer. "Liam…"

"You mean your brother?" Leonardo asked, joining them.

Conrad nodded.

Raphael jumped off the shelf and landed neatly beside him. "Didn't think findin' a baby could be so hard, did ya?"

"I'm used to it, don't worry." There was nothing disguising the humorous tone in Conrad's voice.

Donatello looked around for Michelangelo. He found him lingering among April's DVD and CD collection. Typical …

"Mikey, you shell-head, get over here," Raphael said.

Michelangelo – surprisingly – obeyed and walked over to join the rest. "I really don't see how I fit into this. I could be watching a cool movie by now!"

"Shut it, shell-for-brains…"

Leonardo cleared his throat to regain order and turned to Conrad. "If you think Ice is with Liam, then I think you should give him a ring."

Conrad looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I think that's what I should do…"

Nobody said a word as Conrad picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew very well. If Liam really did have Ice with him, then there was nothing to worry about. Everything would be okay…

Except for one detail.

Donatello still wanted to know the reason for Ice's mysterious collar to stop the aging process. This was definitely something not easily disposed from his memory. If only he could learn more about that collar. Learn how Ice got it, how it works – everything about it.

"Liam?" Conrad started and then paused. "Yes, it's Conrad."

Pause.

"Is Ice with you?"

Pause. Conrad suddenly lightened up. "Oh, he is? His collar's with him?" Pause. "Good." Pause. "I kinda let him out of my sight for a second…"

This was the longest pause he made before nodding as if his brother really could see him do so. He bit his lower lip and nodded one last time before adding, "Okay, I'll be seeing you. Fifteen minutes. Thirty, possibly." Then he hung up.

"I can tell Ice is with Liam," Leonardo pointed out.

Conrad grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, he is. Good thing Liam had the door open or Ice would never have gotten inside. Knowing Ice, when he can't get in, he'll find another place to wander off." He sighed a sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot, though."

Michelangelo grinned. "No problem, Conrad! As long as you bring Ice over to the lair. Klunk needs a playmate!"

Conrad smiled. "Sure thing. I'll make some arrangements."

Donatello still wanted to know what the mystery behind Ice's collar was. "What makes Ice's collar his source of life, Conrad?" He asked so suddenly that Conrad froze.

"I think it would be better if Liam told you that himself."

"Why? Can't you tell me yourself?"

"Liam knows the story better and I'm not sure I can cough up the details myself. Care to meet him? I'm sure he'd gladly explain the story about Ice."

Donatello nodded, smiling. "That'd be great."

Conrad smiled and nodded. He turned to the rest of the group. "How about you three? Interested to know more about Ice and all that?"

Michelangelo shook his head, stretching his arms up as he made a fake yawn. "No thanks. If you guys are going to start talking geek, then I'll pass."

"Same here," Raphael agreed, walking over to the couch.

Leonardo raised his hands up innocently. Donatello laughed inwardly. Obviously, his brothers had no intention to learn anything more than someone's name and where they came from. But Donatello still wanted to go see Liam.

He thirsted for this kind of knowledge. He couldn't just leave something like it behind. He had to know about this mystery collar. And it had to be now.

"So, tell me, Conrad, how you met April," Donatello said as Conrad operated his car. Donatello thought he looked a little too young to be driving, but decided not to say anything just yet. "You must have known her for a long time if she trusts you to handle her shop just like that."

"Well," Conrad began as Donatello took his place by the passenger's seat almost hesitantly when he saw what an open glimpse people could get – of him. "Don't worry. The glass is tinted." He added. When the engine started up, he continued. "I didn't exactly_ meet_ April. We just bumped into her."

At this, Donatello was confused. What was Conrad going on about? It made little sense at how he had met April just on the street – or somewhere else, for that matter. But still, he nodded to show that he was listening.

They were already on the road when Conrad started talking again. "I know it sounds strange but it happened when Liam and I were still kids. I'm not sure if April was already handling the store that time, but I know it was her who found us on that Halloween night.

"Liam and I were just – well – fooling around inside this so-called haunted house. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Donatello nodded. Yes, he had heard of it. Who wouldn't know about it? "Go on," he told Conrad.

"Liam and I were scared out of our wits, we were having fun – but we were dead tired. The house wasn't haunted, just dangerous. But April just happened to pass by and told us that we shouldn't be hanging around there and asked us if we wanted to stay at her place for awhile.

"So, we did stay until Liam and I had the energy to go back out there and have a little more – and safe – fun. We were thankful, ever since then, we've been helping April out at the shop. And that's how it goes, I guess."

Donatello could see how that made sense. There was no wrong for repaying someone who had helped you. Knowing April, she must have not taken any second thought to asking a couple of kids into her apartment.

"Here we are."

They had been so engrossed in talking that Donatello didn't even notice how much time had passed. He hadn't even paid any attention to the road or which route they took to get there.

Donatello looked out the window and stared at the massive building right next to where Conrad had parked his car. Windows tiled one over the other for as far as Donatello could see. He could see quite clearly how the structure was built on its strong foundation. "Is this a condominium?" he asked.

Conrad had just slipped off his seatbelt and opened the door. "Yeah, it is. Come on," he said but suddenly came to an abrupt pause when Donatello flashed him an evident look. He smiled sheepishly at his mistake. He glanced around before pausing once more. "We'll get through from the boiler room."

"Good enough."

With much sense of agility and timing, Donatello had almost no problem getting to the eighth floor of the massive condominium. Conrad looked around before beckoning him that nobody else was there at the moment.

Donatello took a quick glance over his shoulder before nimbly joining Conrad to the door he had just inserted his key into.

"Liam and I live together. I guess because of Ice, we couldn't go separate ways." Conrad laughed at a silent memory, turning the key and pushing the door open with his shoulder. "So we chose to get a room for the both of us. You can imagine how lucky we are." There was no mistaking the fake sarcasm in his voice.

When they stepped into the room, it was like stepping into somebody's house. They were greeted by the slight noise of television and the sound of someone's footsteps descending from the stairs.

"Conrad!"

Donatello stared. The man that had come from upstairs had blond hair and wore what looked like house clothes to Donatello. He looked almost Conrad's height and looked as if he was the type to often exercise – and by often, probably a lot – by his slight muscular build.

Conrad smiled, raising both arms. "Liam," was how he addressed the man.

Donatello blinked, seeing almost no fear from the man when he had laid eyes on him.

So _this_ was Liam.

Liam had the exact reaction Conrad had when he first set eyes on Donatello. His eyes seemed to ask so many questions but he remained so impassive that he gave nothing of these questions away. Donatello caught his glimpse of awe and felt a welcoming air from him.

Taking a sip from his coffee mug, Liam sat opposite Conrad and Donatello. "So, Conrad," he said, resting one of his ankles on his other knee and leaning back, "who's your friend?"

"We've only just met, actually," Conrad pointed out. "But even so, Liam, I'd like you to meet Donatello. Donatello,"– Conrad faced him this time –"this is my brother, Liam."

Liam nodded at Donatello, who nodded back.

"So," Liam said with a slight grunt as he adjusted in his seat, "what brings you both here?" As he spoke, an orange tuft of fur – Ice – suddenly came hopping toward him. Liam stroked him affectionately in between his ears and the cub curled up into a ball on his lap.

"Actually, Li," Conrad spoke up, his tone becoming unusual, "I owe Donatello here an explanation about Ice. His collar, I mean."

Liam raised an eyebrow, putting on a stony face. He didn't look at all amused but instead set his coffee mug down on the table in between them. "You always _did_ count on me for the explanation. I just never thought that I'd have to tell the story a second time."

A second time. If Donatello was correct then nobody else had asked about the strange collar. But then again, nobody else probably knew about it. There was something strange about the way these two brothers talked to each other. It sounded strange but it was as if they weren't talking to a brother, but just some other person they knew. Donatello pushed away the thought. Perhaps he was only imagining the strange tone. Conrad and Liam were brothers. No one could doubt that.

"Alright," Liam said, breaking the odd silence that overcame them, "Donatello, I want you to tell me if this name sounds familiar."

Strange… Perhaps Donatello had only imagined it but when Liam looked at Conrad for half a second, his brother seemed to shudder.

Liam continued, "The name is"– he paused as if to add effect to his words –"J.E. Bishop."

Donatello froze, hardly daring to give his answer. Of course he knew who Bishop was. It was the one and only person he could never place his trust on. "Yes," he replied finally but the words seemed to dry out before they even came out. "I know that name – and the person that owns it."

Neither Conrad nor Liam said anything after Donatello's statement. Two black eyes stared at him without blinking. It made Donatello feel rather uncomfortable with their looks of surprise. It was as if they both turned to stone the way they didn't move like that. Even Liam who had been petting Ice this whole time stopped, obviously upsetting the cub.

"You've met Bishop?" Nothing could hide the surprise in Liam's voice.

Donatello could only nod. He still felt awkward and uncomfortable with the way they looked at him like that. "He's been after my brothers – and me – for quite some time."

Liam put a hand to his forehead and sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Amazing." He syllabicated the word, slumping down on the backrest of the couch. "No one I've ever met before has lived to see the light of day after meeting Bishop." He seemed to be happy and surprised all at the same time. Suddenly, he broke into a brief laugh, but it actually sounded more of something of relief than happiness.

Conrad couldn't hide it either. He grinned at Donatello, his eyes almost telling him a story. He looked so happy.

But Donatello couldn't understand why. "I…can't seem to follow."

Liam stopped laughing but that didn't keep him from looking as if he had won the lottery. "We were just getting to that," he said. "The story behind Ice and his strange collar is connected to Bishop's projects – and to our relief.

"You see, when Conrad and I were still kids, we snuck into…er, this place the neighborhood kids nicknamed Ice. It was like our own local Area 51, to be honest. It was highly off-limits and rumors said experiments were held there. Security was tight and they say that if you were caught inside, you'd never come out.

"Well, Conrad and I were two very mischievous – and curious – ten-year-olds. Mom and Dad were out of town for a few days and we thought, well, we thought that maybe we could use a bit of exploring to get our minds occupied.

"So we snuck out and found ourselves going to Ice – the place, that is. We didn't care about what others said about it. We wanted to know for sure what happens inside."

Donatello nodded with understanding. "And did you?"

"Yes," Liam continued, "and believe me, it was horrible. You should have been there to know exactly what I mean. Mutations of every kind were going on in every room. We looked into them. I just wanted to close my eyes and run out. And that was when we found our Ice."

Through all Liam's details of their so-called local Area 51, it didn't sound like a place anyone wanted to be in. Donatello could already imagine what experiments and mutations were going on inside. He could already see Bishop's men and whatever poor creature – animal, alien or human – suffering in his hands.

Yes, who _did_ want to stay there?

"Please, go on," Donatello said, noticing how Liam had a brief pause.

Liam nodded and continued, "Ice wasn't really how you see him now when he was in that room. Conrad and I saw nobody there and snuck inside. The room was small and when you inhaled, it was like taking in a sort of poison. There were computers almost everywhere you turned. A table strapped Ice to it, but it wasn't like he could get away in his condition.

"So Conrad tried to free him while I went over to the computer, in the hope to find out what we were saving him from. I can still remember _exactly_ what it read. _Experiment no. 241, _was the first thing written. Below it, everything was so confusing at first, but later on, I learned what it meant. The entire thing said, _Experiment no. 241. Operation: Obliteration. Collar no. 58. Designed for maintaining subject to existence. Duration: Limitless. Status: Incomplete._

"I read them over and over until I was sure it was forever in my head. By the time Conrad had managed to release Ice from the table, the cub looked so weak. At that moment, I understood what those complicated words meant. I looked around desperately for that collar. If it could do all that it said on the computer, then maybe we could have saved Ice.

"I didn't even care about its status anymore because I knew that Ice was dying – and at a very fast pace, at that. I just clipped the collar on him without thinking. After that, we just…got out."

Donatello thought he saw everything flash into his mind. The room, the computer, the blue collar, the younger Conrad and Liam – everything. He saw their faces, either of fear or bravery, Donatello couldn't tell.

"Er, Liam, just one more thing," he said. "What did that computer mean by its status as being incomplete?"

Conrad spoke up this time. "We only figured that out after many long months with Ice when he wasn't growing no matter how much we took care of him. I think it was because of being incomplete, it has its own flaw. And that flaw was stopping Ice from aging."

"I see…"

Donatello already had nothing to say. He had accomplished what he came there for – and almost regretted it as well. Perhaps those old and wise ninjas before them were right: there is time for everything. And he feared he had pushed the time to gain knowledge to its full extent.

In other words, Donatello hadn't waited for the right time. He let himself go on without rethinking about the right time. The right time… How important that was to a ninja, he could never know.

But now that he knew, he knew. And what could stop him?


End file.
